This invention relates to phosphated chromium containing olefin polymerization catalysts.
Supported chromium oxide catalysts can be used to prepare olefin polymers in a hydrocarbon solution to give a product having excellent characteristics from many standpoints. It is known from Detter, U.S. Pat. No. 2,945,015 issued July 12, 1960 that the activity of such catalyst system can be improved slightly by treating the support with phosphoric acid. Supported chromium oxide catalysts can also be used to prepare olefin polymers in a slurry system wherein the polymer is produced in the form of small particles of solid material suspended in a diluent. This process, frequently referred to as a particle-form process, has the advantage of being less complex. However certain control operations which are easily carried out in the solution process are considerably more difficult in the particle-form process. For instance, in the solution process, control of the molecular weight can be effected by changing the temperature with lower molecular weight (higher melt flow) being obtained at the higher temperature. However, in the slurry process, this technique is inherently limited since any efforts to increase the melt flow to any appreciable extent by increasing temperature would cause the polymer to go into solution and thus destroy the slurry or particle-form process. Also, it is frequently desired to have a polymer with a broader molecular weight distribution than is normally obtained in the slurry or particle-form process.